She Is Everywhere
by Geeky Phoenix
Summary: Sybil Crawley runs away leaving her family and friends shocked and wondering why she ran. While Sybil tries to adjust to life outside the comfort and security of Downton Abbey. Sybil/Branson.


Title: She Is Everywhere  
>Chapter Title: The Runaway<br>Rating: T  
>Genre: RomanceDrama  
>Summary: Sybil runs away, but may not run alone.<br>Words: 726

Beta: rainbowwizard1 from LJ.

Sybil ran as fast as she could. Every now and then she would look back to see if anyone was followed her, no one was. As she reached the cottages, she could barely catch her breath. She inhaled and exhaled slowly as she reached into the pocket of the pants she had stolen from Branson. She promised herself that, when she could, she would send him back the clothing she stole from him, or buy him a new wardrobe. She had briefly contemplated stealing from her father's wardrobe, but she wanted to go unnoticed and servants' clothing seemed the best idea. She also thought it best to dress as boy in hopes that it would throw people off. She had been wanting to run away for quite a few years now but she never thought she actually would. Sure, she had thought up all sorts of plans, but something in the family always happened. Then the war happened and she felt she was best needed there. She did find it ironic that the one thing that kept her from running away in the past was the one thing that finally made her run. She had to keep moving, but her legs ached from her non stop run. She looked around and contemplated her next move.

Sybil debated with herself where she should go to rest. She yearned for something soft to rest on, especially now that her adrenaline rush had passed and left pain and exhaustion in its place. Surely they would expect her to stay in one of the cottages or, if her legs were willing, a nearby inn. She, well her aching body, decided that a short rest in one of the vacant cottages would be best before her journey, especially when she had no idea where her journey was going to lead her.

Hours after Sybil had run away, the sun rose and the servants were slowly waking. As Branson got out of bed, he noticed a envelope near the door. He picked it up and looked it over. It had his name on it. The handwriting was Sybil's. He opened the envelope and took out the letter. As he read the letter his heart raced and he looked anxious.

He quickly left his room in search of guidance. He went straight to Mr. Bates' room. They had become good friends over the years. Branson trusted Bates. Bates was just walking out of his room when he saw Branson, visibly anxious.

"Is something wrong?" Bates asked.

"It's Sybil. May we speak in your room? Privacy is of the utmost importance with what I am about to share."

"Of course."

Bates shut the door behind them.

"Lady Sybil ran away last night. She left this note before she left." Branson handed him the letter. "You may read it. I trust you, and you are aware of what I feel for her."

Bates read the letter and looked at Branson. "So you didn't know she was planning this?"

"No, sir. She's been more distant as of late. I could tell she was obviously bothered by something, but she never discussed anything that troubled her. She has, of course, used running away as a threat before, but I never thought she would."

"She desires that you go away with her. Since you are here and not halfway to the train station already, I'm guessing you are against her idea. You know I have to go to Carson to inform Lord Grantham about this."

"I know, but I also know that out of every one, with the exception of Anna, you would give me some time to reach Sybil first. To talk with her and bring her back."

"And if she doesn't want to come home, what then? As if I need to ask."

"Then I'd leave with her. I love her and find it hard to deny her anything. I can't let her run off alone. She's too naive, too wonderfully naive."

Bates sighed at the besotted man before him. "Go now, leave the letter in your room so they can find it. Pray he doesn't reach you or her first."

"Thank you for understanding and giving me a head start."

Bates nodded as Branson hurried off.


End file.
